The present invention relates to improvements in a device for supporting a vibration generating source such as an engine of a vehicle while insulating its vibrations, and more particularly to a vibration insulating device provided with a function for executing an adaptive maneuver when trouble is generated in the device.
Various vibration insulating devices have been proposed and are in practical use. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 3-24338 discloses a fluid sealed type vibration insulating device which is provided with a fluid chamber defined by a supporting elastomer and a moveable plate. The fluid chamber is filled with fluid and is changed in volume by displacing the movable plate through an electromagnetic actuator so as to generate a control force for canceling force transmitted to the vibration insulating device.
However, such conventional vibration insulating devices have not been arranged to detect abnormality in their systems such as a degradation operation and to compensate for the generated abnormality. Therefore, in order to sufficiently ensure the reliability of the system, the conventional vibration insulating devices have had to be formed by highly durable parts although such parts are expensive.